1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the determination of the flight parameters of flying vehicles or to other fields of science and technology which deal with flows of liquid or gas.
2. Background Art
The measurement of flight parameters is one of the most important tasks of the aeromechanics and aerodynamics of flying vehicles (FVs). At the present time, in order to measure the flight (flow) parameters use is made of Pitot-static tubes (PSTs) which are, frequently, mounted directly on the fuselage of the aircraft or on the body of any other flying vehicle, and these PSTs actually measure parameters of the local flow, which is close to laminar. As a rule, several such PSTs are mounted on the flying vehicle and measure the local flow parameters. The true flight parameters are determined on the basis of preliminary calibrations.